communityshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Britta Perry
Gillian Jacobs stars as Britta Perry, a 28-year-old high school dropout with a very colorful history. After dropping out of high school (because she thought it would impress Radiohead), Britta joined the Peace Corps, had a short-lived career as a foot model, and was even tear gassed at a World Trade Center rally. Britta finally decided to get her GED and ended up at Greendale. Season One When we first meet Britta, she is sitting the cafeteria going over her Spanish 101 notes and trying to study for a test that is coming up. Jeff Winger, a hot shot ex-lawyer in her class, comes up to her and lies to her about a Spanish study group that he is hosting. So, Britta, believing it is real, shows up and invites some other people along. When she gets there she discovers that the whole thing was just a ploy for Jeff to get into her pants. While she is still angry with Jeff, she eventually forgives him, for the sake of the study group. ("Pilot" Season 1 Episode 1) Britta tells Annie and Shirley all about her experience as a human rights activist, but then gets upset when they decided to stage a frilly and fun protest. She eventually realizes that it really doesn't matter how you stand up for your beliefs as long as you do it. ("Spanish 101" Season 1 Episode 2) Britta starts dating hippie, Vaughn, and Jeff, who has agreed to just be friends with Britta, tries to act cool with it. However, Jeff quickly learns that it is just easier to make fun of Vaughn with Shirley behind Britta's back. When Britta shares a note that Vaughn had given her with Jeff and he decides to share it with Shirley, Vaughn finds out and breaks up with Britta. So, Britta decides that it is just better, all around, not to tell Jeff about her love life at all. ("Social Psychology" Season 1 Episode 4) When Britta gets caught cheating in Spanish class, Jeff volunteers to defend her in front of the school's tribunal. However, Britta decides to sabotage her own defense because she is feeling guilty about cheating. Jeff manages to get her off anyway. ("Advanced Criminal Law" Season 1 Episode 5) Britta's ex, Vaughn, has started up a rock band, and Pierce is his new keyboardist. Vaughn writes a nasty song about Britta, and when she goes to confront him about it, she confuses Pierce's anger with Vaughn over who's band it is as him standing up for her. When Pierce quits the band, Vaughn writes another nasty song, about him.("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) Troy and Britta discover that each of them has been taking dance classes, and decided that it is time they come clean to the rest of the group, but at the last minute, Troy chickens out. Britta is made fun of, and Troy backs out of the upcoming dance recital. Meanwhile, Jeff is secretly hooking up with Professor Slater. When their relationship is discovered by the dean, Professor Slater thinks that it is time to take it public. Jeff disagrees and freaks out. Jeff takes time to think things over, and decides that he is ready for a grown up relationship, and takes Professor Slater to the dance recital as their first public date. When Britta sees Jeff in the audience with Slater, she freezes on stage, and Troy gets over his nerves and dances to her rescue.("Interpretive Dance" Season 1 Episode 14) '' Annie has been hanging out Vaughn, but wants to ask Britta for her approval before she starts dating him. So, when Britta says she is fine with Annie dating him, Annie and Vaughn become almost inseparable. However, Britta really isn't comfortable with Annie dating Vaughn and convinces Jeff to help her sabotage their relationship. They exploit the fact that Annie has a thing for Troy and convince Troy that he has a thing for her. When Troy confronts Annie about his feelings, Annie turns him down, but Vaughn still thinks that Annie was cheating on him, and dumps her. Annie becomes angry with Jeff and Britta for putting Troy up to it, and Troy becomes angry with them for making him realize that he has feelings for Annie, who doesn't want to be with him. Britta explains that she was lying when she said it was okay for Annie to date Vaughn, and apologizes. She tells Annie that she is free to date whoever she wants. Annie and Vaughn eventually make up. ''("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) Greendale holds a school-wide paintball tournament, for the prize of priority registration, that throws the whole campus into chaos. The group forms an alliance, but they get picked off one by one. Jeff and Britta are the last two standing, and they finally release their sexual tension, but agree never to mention it again. ("Modern Warfare" Season 1 Episode 23) Professor Slater admits to Jeff that she handled their break-up poorly, and decides she wants him back. Meanwhile, Britta has also set her sights on Jeff, and at the year-end Tranny dance decides to declare her love for him, in front of the entire school. This causes Slater to do the same. Jeff can’t handle it, so he leaves the dance, where he runs into Annie, who has returned from briefly running off with Vaughn to his new school. She decides she belongs at Greendale, and just as Jeff is ready to go confront Britta and Michelle, he and Annie kiss instead. ("Pascal's Triangle Revisited" Season 1 Episode 25) Season Two Quotes *"Hey Abed, real stories -- they don't have spoilers. You understand that TV and life are different, right? " ("Spanish 101" Season 1 Episode 2) *"I'm not gonna sit while some hokey tribunal gets its jollies judging me." ("Advanced Criminal Law" Season 1 Episode 5) *(to Jeff) " Downgrading your lifestyle is your chance to grow as a person, maybe even become one." ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) *"Okay, if you're going to get all Upper East Side about this I think we're done." ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) *"Knock, Knock. Who's there? Cancer. Oh good, come in. I thought it was Britta."'' ("The Science of Illusion" Season 1 Episode 20)''